el reto de las canciones
by happy.neko-chan1
Summary: un día a el maestro makarov se le ocurre un reto que se trata de cantar canciones a la persona que le gustas y la persona tiene que devolverte la respuesta en una canción que pasara resultaran las parejas serán rechazados o no descubre lo en esta historia (si se soy muy mala para los summarys pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

_**TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES**_

** CAPITULO: 1**

** FAIRY TAIL ES DE HIRO _MASHIM_**_**A**_

* * *

_**EN FAIRY TAIL**_

_era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio mas ruidoso de fiore _

_Erza Mirajane Lucy Levy y Juvia están juntas en la misma mesa en el bar conversando_

_Mira dice- y entonces Lucy a ti quien te gusta_

_una sonrojada Lucy dice- Mira es un secreto_

_Levy dice-Lu-chan vamos dinos quien te gusta_

_Juvia dice- Juvia espera que love rival no le le guste mi Gray-sama_

_Lucy dice- Juvia cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Gray es solo mi amigo y asta seria como mi hermano_

_Juvia dice- juvia piensa que eso todavía no le quita el nombre de love rival a love rival asta que tenga un novio o Gray-sama y yo seamos novios _

_Erza dice- Juvia tranquilízate que creo que Gray piensa lo mismo que piensa Lucy que son solo como hermanos Gray y Lucy se quieren pero como hermanos_

_Juvia dice- entonces love rival no va hacer mas rival de juvia?_

_la rubia dice- si Juvia no te preocupes no soy tu rival y nunca lo e sido_

_la maga de agua dice- entonces desde ahora juvia podría llamar a love rival Lucy-san?_

_la maga estelar dice- si_

_Levy dice- entonces Lu-chan quien te gusta_

_Erza dice- si a mi también me gustaría saber _

_Lucy dice- como ya dije es un secreto_

_Mira dice- al tiro vuelvo voy ir a la oficina del master_

_Levy dice- ok te esperamos Mira para seguir la conversación o la seguimos sin ti?_

_la peli-blanca dice- no se pre ocupen yo voy a volver al tiro_

_Mira se va_

* * *

_**EN LA OFICINA DEL MASTER**_

mira toca la puerta y espera a que el master le diga un "entra"

mira dice-master tengo una petición que hacerle

el maestro del gremio dice- y cual seria esa petición Mira?

la peli-blanca dice- seria que cada uno le cantaría una canción de karaoke no importa si canta mal lo tenemos que escuchar si o si así esa persona puede decir sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta y la persona que recibe esa canción si o si tiene que responder lo mas sinceramente así van a a ver parejas en el gremio a parte de Alzack y Bicsa que opina master?

master makarov dice: muy buena idea mira ahora voy a anunciarles al gremio pero antes tengo que terminar este papeleo

Mira dice: muy bien entonces me voy

* * *

DESPUÉS** DE UN RATO **

makarov grita-** ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS A UN MOCOSO SE LE O CURIO UNA GRANDE IDEA ESTA IDEA ES QUE HOY VA HACER UNA NOCHE DE KARAOKE PERO NO CUALQUIER KARAOKE ESTE ES ESPECIAL YA QUE ESTA CANCIÓN QUE UNO VA A CANTAR TIENE QUE SER UNA DECLARACIÓN PARA LA PERSONA QUE LES GUSTE Y NO IMPORTA SI CANTA MAL TODOS VAN A TENER QUE CANTAR Y SI UNA PERSONA TE DEDICA UNA CANCIÓN VAS A TENER QUE RESPONDER QUIERAS NO VAMOS A INVITAR A OTROS MIEMBROS DE OTROS GREMIOS PARA QUE TAMBIÉN APROVECHEN DE ESTA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD ALGUNA DUDA?!**

todos dicen-no

Erza pregunta- y si no tienes a nadie a quien dedicar una canción o no sabes que canción dedicarle a esa persona que haces?

makarov dice-** MUY BUENA PREGUNTA LA RESPUESTA DE LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA QUE HICISTE SERIA ENTONCES ESPERA A QUE UNA PERSONA TE DEDIQUE UNA CANCIÓN Y TU RESPUESTA PUEDE SER NEGATIVA O POSITIVA PERO ESO LO TIENES QUE DECIDIR EN TU CANCIÓN Y LA RESPUESTA TA DE LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA ES VA A VER UN LISTADO DE LAS CANCIONES NATES DE SUBIR AL ESCENARIO Y SI ES EN OTRO IDIOMA VA A TENER UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL LADO DE CADA PARA FO DE LA CANCIÓN AHORA SI ENTENDIERON**

todos dicen-si

el maestro del gremio dice- **ENTONCES TODOS A PREPARAR PARA LA FIESTA DE LA NOCHE POR MIENTRAS YO VOY A ENVIAR UNA CARTA A TODOS LOS GREMIOS SOBRE LA FIESTA**

dicho esto el maestro se fue y todo el resto empezó a decorar

* * *

HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE BIEN.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA SI SE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO OTRA HISTORIA PERO SE MEDIO LA GANA DE HACER OTRA HISTORIA YA QUE EN ESA HISTORIA TODAVÍA TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ALGUNAS COSAS Y SE ME TIENEN QUE OCURRIR MAS COSAS DE LO QUE YA LLEVO ** **POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA LA PAREJA DE LUCY AHÍ 6 OPCIONES Y SON:.**

* * *

1-NATSU.

* * *

2-LAXUS.

* * *

3-FREED(O FRIED).

* * *

4-BIXLOW.

* * *

5-ROGUE.

* * *

6-STING.

* * *

REPITO POR FAVOR VOTEN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA LA PAREJA DE LUCY PARA LA PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES SI NO HAN VOTADO TODAVIA EN LOS COMENTARIOS HASTA ESA FECHA VOY A PONER 2 PAREJAS Y SI NO HAN VOTADO ANTES DE ESO VOY A PONER A LA PAREJA DE LUCY POR LA PERSONA QUE YO QUIERO QUE ESTE LUCY EN ESTA SERIE PERO LOS VOY A DEJAR ESCOGER EN ESTA SERIE PERO PARA LA PROXIMA SERIE QUE VOY HACER CUANDO TERMINE LA SERIE LLAMADA "CAMBIO INESPERADO" VOY A PARTIR OTRA SERIE CON LA PAREJA QUE YO QUERIA QUE FUERA ESTA SERIE AL PRINCIPIO.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO COMO YA DIJE ESPERO QUE ESTÉN SUPER BIEN.

* * *

SE DESPIDE. HAPPYNEKOCHAN1.

* * *

PS:ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LA ULTIMA PARTE (LA NOTA DE AUTOR). Y PERDON SI LA NOTA DE AUTOR ESTA SEPARADA LASTUVE QUE SEPARAR PORQUE NO SE SEPARAB SI NO LO PODIA ASI Y QUEDABA TODO JUNTO.


	2. la canción de juvia

TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES

CAPITULO:2

FAIRY TAIL ES DE HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

el maestro del gremio dice- **ENTONCES TODOS A PREPARAR PARA LA FIESTA DE LA NOCHE POR MIENTRAS YO VOY A ENVIAR UNA CARTA A TODOS LOS GREMIOS SOBRE LA FIESTA**

dicho esto el maestro se fue y todo el resto empezó a decorar

* * *

**EN ESTE CAPITULO**

de saberthooth llegaron: Sting,Rogue,Yukino,Orga,Rufus

de lamia scale llegaron: Sherry,Chelia, Lyon,Jura,Toby,Yuka

de mermaid heel llegaron: Kagura, Miliana, Risley,beth

de cuatro cerberus llegaron: bacchus,

de blue pegasus llegaron: Hibiki,Ren,Eve,Ichiya,Jenny

crime sorciere: jellal, meredy, ultear

**YA QUE TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ VAMOS A ****PARTIR-**dijo makarov

Happy se acerca a makarov y le da una caja transparente con muchos papeles

muchas gracias-dice makarov y después grita-**EN ESTA CAJA ESTÁN TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE VAN A PARTICIPAR SI YA LES TOCA UNA VEZ NO LES VA A TOCAR DOS VECES.**

saca un papel lo lee y dice**\- NUESTRA PRIMERA CONCURSANTE ES JUVIA LOXAR. AHORA TODOS A ESPERAR QUE ELLA DIGA QUE ESTA LISTA ASTA ENTONCES- **ahi makarov se va

* * *

DONDE JUVIA

juvia dice- Juvia no sabe que cosa ponerse

llega Mirajane y pregunta- Juvia que es lo que pasa

la maga de agua dice- Juvia no sabe que ponerse pero Juvia ya escojo la canción

Mirajane dice-y cual es la canción

Juvia le pasa a Mira un papel que sale la letra de la canción y dice- Juvia piensa que esa canción es muy buena para dedicarle mis sentimientos a gray-sama pero no sabe que ponerse

Mira dice- Juvia ya se lo que te puedes poner espera aquí

mira se va a buscar un vestido lo saca y dice- toma Juvia ponte este

la maga de agua dice- muchas gracias mira Juvia no sabe como agradecer celo

la peli-blanca dice- no hay problema Juvia

* * *

EN UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Juvia sale con un vestido azul marino y celeste celeste toda la parte de la "polera" hacia arriba con un moño en el cuello azul marino después la de la falda azul marino y con una ralla de celeste al final

Juvia dice- Juvia espera que gray-sama le responda esta canción que Juvia le va a cantar

Juvia parte a cantar

**CANCIÓN: UN AÑO SIN VER LLOVER (SELENA GOMEZ)**

**Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti una y otra vez que no estas junto a mi **

**Mi mundo esta al revez camino en un desierto cuando tu te vaz oh**

**No se si es un espejismo te siento tan real baby**

**Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi sed**

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré**

**Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**Oh woah**

**Contando estrellas oigo en mi mente tu voz**

**Oyes tu la mia mi corazón esta sufriendo la soledad**

**Soy un desorden camino en hojas secas si tu no estas aquí**

**Y mi vida **

**regresa que un diluvio llorare por ti oh baby**

**quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi sed **

**un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré**

**un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover oh woah**

**regresa aquí abrázame soy un desierto sin tu querer vuelve pronto a mi no seas ****así**

**porque un día sin ti es como un año sin llover**

**quiero volverte para calmar mi sed un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover**

**oh woah**

después de que Juvia termina su canción makarov dice-**MUY LINDA TU CANCIÓN JUVIA AHORA GRAY VE A ESCOGER UNA CANCIÓN PARA RESPONDEDLE LA CANCIÓN A JUVIA**

grey se va

* * *

**DONDE GRAY**

cuando Gray esta listo sale de la habitación donde esta la ropa y las canciones y va a donde esta el escenario

* * *

Gray sale vestido con el tipico traje que siempre usa

Gray dice- Juvia espero que te sirva esta respuesta

**CANCIÓN: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE (BRUNO MARS)**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars looks like they´re not shining**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**

**She´s so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**Yeah**

**I know, I know when I compliment her she won´t believe me**

**And it´s so sad to think that she don´t see what I see**

**But every time she asks me "do I look okay?"**

**I say**

**When I see your face there´ s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you´re amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile the whole word stops and stares for a while**

**Cause you´re amazing just the way you are**

**Yeah**

**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it´s so sexy**

**She´s so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect´s is what you´re searching for then just stay the same**

**So don´t even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say**

**When I see your face there´s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you´re amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile the whole word stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you´re amazing just the way you are**

**The way you are The way you are**

**Girl you´re amazing just the way you are**

**When I see your face there´s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you´re amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile the whole word stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you´re amazing just the way you are**

**yeah**

cuando gray termina la canción juvia va donde gray y lo abraza y dice- Gray-sama no rechazo a Juvia, Juvia esta muy feliz

Gray le responde el abrazo y dice- Juvia quieres ser mi novia?

Juvia dice- a juvia le encantaría

después de que juvia dijera eso gray beso a juvia

* * *

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN TODOS? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN**

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO

* * *

TODAVÍA AHÍ TIEMPO DE VOTAR PERO POR AHORA ESTA GANANDO NATSU

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AN VOTADO **

* * *

SI QUIEREN VOTAR VOTEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS REPITO LAS PERSONAS QUE PUEDEN ESTAR CON LUCY SON: 1-NATSU

* * *

2-LAXUS

* * *

3-FREED

* * *

4-BIXLOW

* * *

5-STING

* * *

6-ROGUE

* * *

TODAVÍA QUEDA TIEMPO PARA QUE LAS PERSONAS PODAN VOTAR TODAVÍA QUEDAN MAS PAREJAS QUE HACER ANTES DE QUE LE TOQUE CANTAR A LUCY

* * *

para saber mejor como era el vestido de juvia ir a art/Juvia-Loxar-317937580

* * *

SE DESPIDE HAPPYNEKOCHAN1


	3. la canción de gajeel

TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES CAPITULO: 3 FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMAl

* * *

makarov dice- que bueno que por fin tengamos una pareja en el gremio aparte de alzack y bisca

mira dice- master yo le dije que iba a funcionar

maestro makarov dice- tienes razón mira... ahora... **ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS AHORA LE TOCA CANTAR A- **saca un papel y lo lee- **ES GAJEEL**

gajeel mormura- porque a mi

el maestro del gremio dice**\- GAJEEL VE A PREPARARTE**

gajeel dice- tsk- se va

* * *

**DONDE GAJEEL**

gajeel dice- solo espero que la enana acepte esta canción

gajeel escoge la canción y después se cambia y se va hacia el escenario

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

gajeel dice- esta cancion es dedicada para la enana

**canción:te voy amar(axel fernando)**

**Es poco decir que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad**

**Es poco decir que daría la vida por tu amor y aun mas**

**Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no para explicarte lo que siento yo **

**y tolo lo que estas causando en mi**

**Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color y todo lo dulce esta en tu voz si nace de ti**

**Te voy amar y acerté sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

**Porque me das amor sin pedir quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

**Es poco decir que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián**

**Es poco decir que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz**

**Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no para explicarte lo que siento yo **

**y tolo lo que estas causando en mi**

**Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color y todo lo dulce esta en tu voz si nace de ti**

**Te voy amar y acerté sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

**Porque me das amor sin pedir quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

**Te voy amar y acerté sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

**Porque me das amor sin pedir quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

**Vivir oh oh**

**Vivir la vida entera **

**Porque me das tu amor sin medir quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

**Es poco decir que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz **

levy con una gran sonrisa sale corriendo y grita-**AL TIRO TE RESPONDO LA CANCIÓN GAJEEL**

gajeel dice- no espere que dijiera eso

mirajane dice- como es que no sabias era obio que a ella le gustas

gajeel dice- tsk cualquier cosa

mira dice- mejor me voy a ayudar a levy

* * *

DONDE LEVY

levy dice- ahora que me voy a poner y que canción voy a cantar

mira entra y dice- levy porque no cantas esta canción y te pones esta polera y falda

levy dice- muchas gracias mira-chan

mira se va y levy parte a leer la canción y después se viste

después que levy se vistiera salio de la habitación y después se fue a donde estaba el escenario

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

levy estaba con una camisa turquesa con los bordes naranjos y una falda de color negra con un cinturón con un llavero de la cara de lili y unos calcetines naranjos

**CANCIÓN:SHOWER (BECKY G)**

**I don't know, it's just something about ya**  
** Got me feeling like I can't be without ya**  
** Anytime someone mention your name**  
** I be feeling as if I'm around ya**  
** Ain't no words to describe you baby**  
** All I know is that you take me high**  
** Can you tell that you drive me crazy?**  
** Cause I can't get you out my mind**

** Think of you when I'm going to bed**  
** When I wake up think of you again**  
** You are my homie, lover and friend**  
** Exactly why**

** You light me up inside**  
** Like the 4th of July**  
** Whenever you're around**  
** I always seem to smile**  
** And people ask me how**  
** Well you're the reason why**  
** I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** Singing in the shower**  
** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** Singing in the shower**

** All I want, all I need is your loving**  
** Baby you make me hot like an oven**  
** Since you came you know what I've discovered**  
** Baby I don't need me another**  
** No, no all I know (know)**  
** Only you got me feeling so (so)**  
** And you know that I got to have you**  
** And I don't plan to let you go**

** Think of you when I'm going to bed**  
** When I wake up think of you again**  
** You are my homie, lover and friend**  
** Exactly why**

** You light me up inside**  
** Like the 4th of July**  
** Whenever you're around**  
** I always seem to smile**  
** And people ask me how**  
** Well you're the reason why**  
** I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** Singing in the shower**  
** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** Singing in the shower**

** There ain't no guarantee**  
** But I'll take a chance on we**  
** Baby let's take our time**  
** (Singing in the shower)**  
** And when the times get rough**  
** There ain't no giving up**  
** Cause it just feels so right**  
** (Singing in the shower)**

** Don't care what others say**  
** If I got you I'm straight**  
** You bring my heart to life yeah**

** You light me up inside**  
** Like the 4th of July**  
** Whenever you're around**  
** I always seem to smile**  
** And people ask me how**  
** Well you're the reason why**  
** I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)**  
** Singing in the shower**  
** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** You got me singing in the shower**  
** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**  
** Singing in the shower**  
** La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

cuando levy termino de cantar gajeel subió al escenario con una sonrisa y dijo- supongo que eso significa que es un si

levy dijo- si

después gajeel se agacho para llegar a la altura de levy para besar la

mira dijo- master te dije que este karaoke esta funcionando

makarov dijo- tienes razon

* * *

HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN COMO SIEMPRE

* * *

AVISO 1: SI UNO QUIERE VER MEJOR LA ROPA QUE LLEVA LEVY LA IMAGEN ESTA EN ESTE LINK art/Levy-Mcgarden-189278592

* * *

AVISO 2: LA VOTACIÓN DE LA PAREJA DE LUCY TODAVÍA SIGUE HASTA UNAS PAREJAS MAS LUCY VA HACER DESPUES D PAREJAS MAS

* * *

AVISO 3: LA VOTACION PARA LA PAREJA DE LUCY ES:

* * *

NATSU: 14 VOTOS

* * *

STING: 4 VOTOS

* * *

LAXUS: 2 VOTOS

* * *

ROGUE: 1 VOTO

* * *

BIXLOW: 0 VOTOS

* * *

FRIED: 0 VOTOS

* * *

AVISO 4: MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESCRIBEN COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS SOBRE ESTE FIC DE VERDAD A PRECIO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS

* * *

SE DESPIDE HAPPYNEKOCHAN1


	4. la canción de erza!

**TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES **

**CAPITULO: 4**

** FAIRY TAIL PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

mira dijo- master te dije que este karaoke esta funcionando

makarov dijo- tienes razón

* * *

EN ESTE CAPITULO

**la siguiente persona que le toca cantar es-**saca un papel y lo lee- **ERZA**\- dijo makarov

**okey master me voy a cambia**-dijo erza

* * *

DONDE ERZA

listo esta todo listo ahora mejor me voy- dijo erza

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

Erza salio vestida con un vestido negro con los bordes blancos con un moño negro

solo espero que jerral responda esta cancion

**"Lips Are Movin" maghan trainor**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**  
** If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe**  
** If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**  
** If your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe**

** Boy, look at me in my face**  
** Tell me that you're not just about this bass**  
** You really think I could be replaced?**  
** Nah... I come from outer space**  
** And I'm a classy girl**  
** I'm a hold it up**  
** You full of something but it ain't love**  
** And what we got is straight overdue**  
** Go find somebody new**

** You can buy me diamond earrings**  
** And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny**  
** But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye**  
** Bye-bye-bye**

** I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are movin**  
** Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**  
** I might be young**  
** But I ain't stupid**  
** Talking round in circles with your tongue**  
** I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**  
** Saying how I'm your number one**  
** But I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are movin**  
** Baby, don't ya know I'm done**

** If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**  
** If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe**  
** If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**  
** If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe**

** Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears**  
** 'Cause it's too late, too late, babe, oh**  
** You only love me when you're here**  
** You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe, oh**

** You can buy me diamond earrings**  
** And deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny**  
** But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye**  
** Bye-bye-bye**

** I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are moving**  
** Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**  
** I might be young, but I ain't stupid**  
** Talking round in circles with your tongue**  
** I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**  
** Saying how I'm your number one**  
** But I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are moving**  
** Baby, don't ya know I'm done**

** Come on, say!**

** If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**  
** If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe**  
** If your lips are moving (Alright now)**  
** If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)**  
** If your lips are moving**  
** Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe (Here we go!)**

** I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are moving**  
** Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**  
** I might be young, but I ain't stupid**  
** Talking round in circles with your tongue**  
** I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**  
** Saying how I'm your number one**  
** But I know you're lyin**  
** 'Cause your lips are moving**  
** Baby, don't you know I'm done**

cuando erza termina la canción el master dice

**AHORA JERRAL NO HAGAS ESPERAR A ERZA Y RESPONDE LA CANCIÓN**

* * *

DONDE JERRAL

no puedo creer que erza me a ya dedicado una canción...ahora...responder le su canción...pero cual canción?!- jerral se dice a si mismo

jerral lee todas las letras de las canciones y encuentra una y dice

bien ahora a aprenderla y después a ir al escenario ya que erza debe estar esperando

jerral termina de leer la canción una y otra vez para aprenderse la canción

cuando siente que ya se sabe la cancio sale hacia el escenario

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

espero que esto te sirva como respuesta erza

**Chayanne - Humanos A Marte**

**Te quiero como no quise antes,  
Te quiero porque eres natural,  
Porque no hay que tocarte con guantes,  
Ni hablarte sin primero pensar.**

Y en mi soledad,  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando miras a la luna y no está...  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intención de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo mas,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede mas.  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah...

Te quiero amar lo que pueda amarte,  
Y darte lo que te pueda dar,  
Las flores y las cosas de antes,  
La vida que aún está por llegar...

Y en mi soledad,  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando miras a la luna y no está...  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo mas,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede mas.  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah...

Luna, ¿qué me puedes decir?,  
Que me puedes contar?  
Tu que sabes que este amor me mata,  
Dile que la voy a esperar,  
Que la voy a encontrar,  
Que mi amor es verdad.

Y en mi soledad,  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando miras a la luna y no está...  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo mas,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede mas..  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah...

Luna, ¿qué me puedes decir?,  
Que me puedes contar?  
Tu que sabes que este amor me mata,  
Dile que la voy a esperar,  
Que la voy a encontrar,  
Que mi amor es verdad.

Dile que está en mi alma  
Que mi universo desesperaba,  
Dile que la quiero abrazar,  
Que no puedo esperar,  
Que el tiempo se acaba...

Y en mi soledad,  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando miras a la luna y no está...  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo mas,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede mas.  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando mires a la luna y no esta,  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte!

Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo mas,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede mas.  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah...

despues de que jerral terminara la canción erza salio corriendo para subir al escenario y abrazar a jerral

Scarlet quisieras ser mi novia- dice jerral

si- dijo una sonrojada erza

después de eso jerral besa a erza

mira tu idea fue muy buena- dijo makarov

sip- dijo mira con una gran sonrisa

* * *

HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS? ESPERO QUE GENIAL

* * *

AVISO 1: LA VOTACIÓN DE QUIEN VA HACER LA PERSONA QUE LE CANTE A LUCY YA SE DECIDIÓ Y VA HACER...NATSU!

* * *

AVISO 2: QUIEREN QUE UNA PERSONA RECHASE A OTRA PERSONA QUE LE DEDICO UNA CANCIÓN?

* * *

AVISO 3:PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE VOTARON POR LAS OTRAS PERSONAS DE LA VOTACIÓN VOY A HACER OTRA HISTORIA

* * *

AVISO 4: EN LA HISTORIA CAMBIO INESPERADO SE ME ESTAN ACABANDO LAS IDEAS A SI QUE O LO VOY A TERMINAR NO SE PREOCUPEN PERO SOLO DENME UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO PARA QUE SE ME OCURRAN MAS IDEAS

* * *

AVISO 5: FALTAN 4 PAREJAS PARA QUE SEA LA ULTIMA PAREJA QUE VA HACER NALU

* * *

AVISO 6: MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE VOTARON O QUE COMENTARON. DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO

* * *

AVISO 7: PERDÓN SI ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUY CORTO

* * *

AVISO 8: SI QUIEREN SABER SOBRE EL VESTIDO DE ERZA ES EL DE LA SAGA DE FANTASIA

* * *

AVISO 9: PERDÓN POR TODOS MIS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS

* * *

SE DESPIDE HAPPYNEKOCAN1


	5. la canción de baccus

TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES

CAPITULO: 5

FAIRY TAIL PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

despues de que jerral terminara la canción erza salio corriendo para subir al escenario y abrazar a jerral

Scarlet quisieras ser mi novia- dice jerral

si- dijo una sonrojada erza

después de eso jerral besa a erza

mira tu idea fue muy buena- dijo makarov

sip- dijo mira con una gran sonrisa

* * *

EN ESTE CAPITULO

**SILENCIO! AHORA VOY A DECIR LA SIGUIENTE PERSONA QUE VA A TENER QUE SUBIR AL ESCENARIO Y CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN**\- saca un papel lo abre y lo lee- **BACCUS!**

shit!-dijo Baccus después se fue a la habitación donde esta la letra de la música y la ropa

* * *

DONDE BACCUS

solo espero que Gildarts no me mate...ahora a buscar una letra de una canción-dijo baccus

revisa todos las letras y encuentra una letra que le gusto

esta!-dijo Baccus

después de baccus empezó a aprenderse la canción cuando termino de aprenderse la canción dijo

solo espero que aceptes mi canción...Cana

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

espero que aceptes la canción cana!- dijo baccus

**hey soul sister (train)**

**Hey hey hey **

** Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains **  
** I knew I wouldn't forget you **  
** And so I went and let you blow my mind **  
** Your sweet moving **  
** The smell of you in every single dream I dream **  
** I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided **  
** Who's one of my kind **

** Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo **  
** The way you move ain't fair you know **  
** Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight **

** Hey hey hey **

** Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind let me **  
** You gave my life direction **  
** A game show love connection, we can't deny **  
** I'm so obsessed **  
** My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest **  
** I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna **  
** And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind **

** Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo **  
** The way you move ain't fair you know **  
** Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight **

** Well you can cut a rug **  
** Watching you is the only drug I need **  
** So gangster, I'm so thug **  
** You're the only one I'm dreaming of **  
** You see I can be myself now finally **  
** In fact there's nothing I can't be **  
** I want the world to see you'll be with me **

** Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo **  
** The way you move ain't fair you know **  
** Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight **  
** Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight **  
** Hey hey Hey (tonight) **  
** Hey hey hey (tonight**)

#aplausos#

**CANA VE A CONTESTARLE LA CANCIÓN MIENTRAS YO INTENTO DE CONTENER A GILDARTS PARA QUE NO ATAQUE A BACCUS-**dijo makarov

Cana se va del lugar con una gigante sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

DONDE CANA

el idiota por fin se declaro-suspira- ahora escoger la canción y la ropa

cana busca entre todas las letras y encuentra una que le gusto y ahora tiene que escoger la ropa

mira entra y ve que cana tiene un problema de escoger la ropa que va a usar entonces decide que la tiene que ayudar entonces va a buscar una ropa para cana cuando la encuentra se la pasa

parece que necesitas ayuda-dijo mira

cana miro a mira y dijo- gracias mira por la ropa

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

con una polera poleron negro con unos pantalones blancos

aquí esta tu respuesta baccus

**Everytime we touch (cascada)**

**I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause every time we touch**  
**I get this feeling,**  
**And every time we kiss**  
**I swear I can fly,**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**  
**I want this to last**  
**Need you by my side**  
**'Cause every time we touch**  
**I feel the static,**  
**And every time we kiss**  
**I reach for the sky,**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**  
**I can't let you go**  
**Want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle**  
**Your heart is my sky**  
**They wipe away tears that I've cried**  
**The good and the bad times**  
**We've been through them all**  
**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause every time we touch**  
**I get this feeling,**  
**And every time we kiss**  
**I swear I can fly,**  
**Cna't you feel my heart beat fast**  
**I want this to last**  
**Need you by my side**  
**'Cause every time we touch**  
**I feel the static,**  
**And every time we kiss**  
**I reach for the sky,**  
**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**  
**I can't let you go**  
**Want you in my life**

**'Cause every time we touch**  
**I get this feeling,**  
**And every time we kiss**  
**I swear I can fly,**  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**  
**I want this to last**  
**Need you by my side**

cuando termino baccus tenia una sonrisa y cana salto a los brazos de baccus y baccus la abrazo y la beso

entonces es un si?- dijo baccus

si!- dijo cana

* * *

DONDE MIRA Y MAKAROV

master parece que vamos a tener un nuevo miembro del gremio-dijo mira

si mira tienes razón ahora el único problema es Gildarts- dijo el maestro del gremio

yo no creo que sea necesario- dijo mira con una aura aterradora alrededor suyo

mira ahora vamos a ver cual es la siguiente pareja- dijo makarov

SI!- dijo una muy alegre mira

* * *

hola como están todos? espero que genial y lo estén pasando genial

* * *

aviso 1: por favor perdonen mi mala autografía

* * *

aviso 2: perdón por el retraso de este capitulo es que no he tenido nada de tiempo por el colegio

* * *

aviso 3: quedan 5 capítulos mas para que se acabe la serie y termine la otra y recién a ahí parto una historia que tengo en mi mente y la ya la he escrito en un papel para que no se me olvide

* * *

aviso 4: si quieren ver la ropa de cana ir a ino-sama-berezohka)devianart)com/art/Cana-Alberona-356247842 en vez de los paréntesis es un punto

* * *

aviso 5: muchas gracias a las personas que comentan

* * *

aviso 6: en el fic de cambio inesperado creo que me voy a demorar mucho en subir lo últimos capítulos

* * *

se despide con un abrazo happynekochan1


	6. la cancion de sting

**TITULO: EL RETO DE LAS CANCIONES**  
**CAPITULO: 6**  
**FAIRY TAIL PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**NOTA**

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN? SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICE LA HISTORIA Y POR NO ACTUALIZARLA ANTES LES QUIERO PEDIR !PERDÓN¡ ES QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, TENIA MUCHAS TAREAS DEL COLEGIO Y NO PODÍA CONTINUAR, Y MI COMPUTADOR SE ME HABÍA MALOGRADO LAS TECLAS NO ME ESCRIBÍAN ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE ESPERAR MUCHOS MESES PARA AHORRA PLATA PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR CUANDO TUVE LA PLATA PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR TUVE QUE CONVENCER A MIS PADRES QUE ME LLEVARAN A UN LUGAR PARA COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR DESPUÉS DE COMPRARE UN NUEVO COMPUTADOR TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA PARA ESTA HISTORIA SE ME HABÍAN IDO DE LA CABEZA ENTONCES TUVE QUE ESPERAR HASTA AHORA PARA QUE SE ME VINIERAN NUEVAS IDEAS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DE NUEVO LES PIDO PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR OTRA VEZ LA HISTORIA**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**master parece que vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en el gremio-dijo mira**

**si mira tienes razón ahora el único problema es Gildarts- dijo el maestro del gremio**

**yo no creo que sea necesario- dijo mira con un aura aterradora alrededor suyo**

**mira ahora vamos a ver cual es la siguiente pareja-dijo makarov**

**SI!-dijo una muy alegre mira**

* * *

**EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**LA SIGUIENTE PERSONA QUE LE TOCA CANTAR ES- saca un papel y lo lee- !STING!- Grito el maestro del gremio**

**sting en la pieza hay una lista de canciones que puedes cantar y buena suerte- dijo muy alegre mira**

**solo espero que no me mates después de mi canción- murmura para si mismo sting**

**no te precupes no creo que te mate si su hermana te acepta tus sentimientos- dijo rogue que escucho a sting**

**yo se que el grandiosos sting puede cantar y te van a aceptar SI O SI!- grita un entusiasmado lector**

**fro piensa lo mismo- dijo frosh**

**gracias- dijo sting mientras se dirija al lugar donde iba a escoger la canción la iba a cantar **

* * *

**DONDE STING**

**sting esta buscando una canción y se desespera por no encontrar ninguna canción que le guste para cantar**

**toma sting esta canción te servira a que te declares a mi hermanita- dijo muy alegre mira pero después dijo con una aura aterradora- pero si te atreves a herirla no lo voy a pensar dos veces y voy a ir a matarte me escuchaste?!- después de eso le paso el papel de la canción a sting**

**n-n-no te pre-precupes no la voy a las-lastimar-dijo asustado sting después agrego un-gracias por la cancion**

**ahora apurate y ve a cantar- dijo otra vez alegre mira**

**vamos sting tu eres el genial sting tu puedes hacer lo- dijo sting después que mira se fuera**

* * *

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

**Y AHORA VA A CANTAR STING-dice makarov**

**sting se sube al escenario y dice**

**lissana te dedico esta canción a ti solo espero que aceptes mis sentimientos **

**(can't feel my face-the weekend)**

**And I know she'll be the death of me**  
**At least we'll both be numb**  
**And she'll always get the best of me**  
**The worst is yet to come**  
**But at least we'll both be beautiful **  
**And stay forever young**  
**This I know, this I know** **She told me**  
**"Don't worry about it"**  
**She told me**  
**"Don't worry no more"**  
**We both know we can't go without it**  
**She told me **  
**"You'll never be alone"** **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it**  
**I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it** **And I know she'll be the death of me**  
**At least we'll both be numb**  
**And she'll always get the best of me**  
**The worst is yet to come**  
**All the misery was necessary **  
**When we're deep in love**  
**This I know, this I know, girl I know** **She told me**  
**"Don't worry about it"**  
**She told me**  
**"Don't worry no more"**  
**We both know we can't go without it**  
**She told me **  
**"You'll never be alone"** **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it**  
**I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it**

**She told me**  
**"Don't worry about it"**  
**She told me**  
**"Don't worry no more"**  
**We both know we can't go without it**  
**She told me **  
**"You'll never be alone"** **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it**  
**I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
**But I love it, but I love it**

**sting todo el rato cantando estuvo mirando a lissana y al terminar dice- espero que aceptes**

**lissana va corriendo hacia la pieza de los vestuarios y las canciones y no deja que nadie hable **

* * *

**CON LISSANA**

**nunca pense que el iba tener los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia el y ****ahora tengo que escojer la cancion****\- dijo una muy alegre lissana**

**lissana se demora 30 minutos en el atuendo que va a escojer y la cancion **

**lissana ya lista sale de la piesa y se dirije al escenario**

* * *

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

**lissana se acerca en al escenario vestida con una polera celeste con un chaleco celeste y unos shorts verdes**

**espero que esta cancion responda que yo siento lo mismo por ti sting**

**( reyes)**

**Quedé rendida a tus pies **  
**desde la primera vez **  
**cuando me provocas **  
**y nuestras bocas se tocan **

**Y después mi mundo pones al revés **  
**En español o en inglés **  
**I wanna be with you, no matter what I do **  
**Estés en donde estés **

**Vida mía, tú conmigo **  
**Contra viento, cielo y mar **  
**Y cuando falta aire puedo respirar **

**We can dance in the fire hasta que salga el sol **  
**Burning up with desire, solitos tú y yo **  
**I'm not looking for something that's just one night **  
**If you're ready, I'm ready to love you for **

**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh **  
**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh **

**Típico, nuestro amor es cuántico **  
**Mucho más romántico **  
**Cuando tu manía y mi filosofía **  
**Hacen algo mágico **

**Y aunque no suene lógico **  
**Congelaría el trópico **  
**La luna bajaría **  
**Desorientaría un polo magnético **

**Vida mía, tú conmigo **  
**Contra viento, cielo y mar **  
**Y cuando falta aire puedo respirar **

**We can dance in the fire hasta que salga el sol **  
**Burning up with desire, solitos tú y yo **  
**I'm not looking for something that's just one night **  
**If you're ready, I'm ready to love you for **

**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh **  
**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh **

**Nada que nos detenga **  
**Nos sobra el calor, yeah **  
**No hay barrera que pueda encerrar nuestro amor, yeah **

**If you're ready, I'm ready tonight **  
**If you're ready, I'll love you for life **  
**Nothing to it, just let go your worries and fall, yeah **

**We can dance in the fire hasta que salga el sol **  
**Burning up with desire, solitos tú y yo **  
**I'm not looking for something that's just one night **  
**If you're ready, I'm ready to love you for **

**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh **  
**The rest of your life **  
**oh ooh ooooh**

**una vez lissana termina sting sube corriendo al escenario y abraza a lissana después le dice- que bueno que respondiste mis sentimientos lissana yo en un momento pensaba que te gustaba natsu**

**natsu fue solo un enamoramiento de niños chicos pero tu me gustas y tenia miedo de que a ti te gustara otra persona- dijo lissana**

**no te preocupes porque yo te amo a ti- dijo sting y después de eso la besa**

**yo también te amo- dice lissana con un sonrojo en sus cachetes**

* * *

**con mira y makarov**

**veo muchos bebes corriendo en el gremio-dijo mira**

**si, ahora me pregunto quien sera tu no mira?- pregunta makarov**

**SI!-dijo una muy entusiasmada mira**

**ahora veremos-dijo makarov**

* * *

**hola como están? les decir otra vez perdón por no actualizar la historia por mucho tiempo tambien quería preguntarles que pareja quieren que haga para el próximo capitulo puede ser miraxlaxus, roguexyukino o happyxcharle.**

* * *

**la canción de lucy y natsu la voy a poner en el ultimo capitulo **

* * *

**el traje de lissana esta en tofiqhuseynov . deviantart art / Lisanna - Strauss - 514601578**

* * *

**espero que este capitulo les haya**

* * *

**se despide**

* * *

**happy . neko - chan1**


	7. LA CANCIÓN DE ELFMAN

T**ITULO: RETO DE LAS CANCIONES**

** CAPITULO:7**

** FAIRY TAIL LE PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**nota de autor:**

**hola espero que les guste este capitulo esta pareja la hice a peticion de Ai Higurashi(espero a ver escrito bien tu nombre) no soy muy buena escribiendo esta pareja ya que no he leido muchas historias de esta pareja**

**también te queria decir que en la historia de cambio inesperado no se como seguir la historia ya que perdi la inspiracion hacia historia **

**y ademas queria avisarles que estoy haciendo un crossover sobre one piece y fairy tail y esa historia hay posibilidades que tambien la ponga en ingles**

**espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**con mira y makarov**

**veo muchos bebes corriendo en el gremio-dijo mira**

**si, ahora me pregunto quien sera tu no mira?- pregunta makarov**

**SI!-dijo una muy entusiasmada mira**

**ahora veremos-dijo makarov**

* * *

**_EN ESTE CAPITULO_**

**Y AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PERSONA ES...ELFMAN-dijjo makarov**

**cantar canciones es de hombres-dijo elman**

**elfman ve a escojer una cancion para tu persona especial-dijo mira**

**espero que sea yo-penso evergreen**

**espero aceptes mi cancion y mis sentimientos hacia ti...ever-penso elfman**

* * *

**DONDE ESTAN LAS CANCIONES**

**espero que me aceptes ever-dijo elfman**

**ahora tengo que escojer la cancion-dijo elfman buscando una canción pero se frustra después de unos minutos ya que no ha encontrado nada**

**elfman nesesitas ayuda-pregunto mira**

**si mira-nee es que no encuentro la cancion perfecta para ever-elfman**

**dejame ayudarte a buscar una canción-dijo mira**

**ayudar es de hombres y gracias mira-nee-dijo elfman**

**despues de un rato**

**la encontre esta cancion es perfecta-dijo elfman**

**que bueno ahora ve al escenario y canta esa cancion a ever-dijo mira**

* * *

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

**elfman se acerca al escenario y empiesa a pensar en evergreen y despues piensa en los posibles rechazos que el pueda tener en el escenario se dice a si mismo que no importa igual voy a decirles mis sentimientos**

**ever espero que aceptes esta canción que te estoy dedicando-dijo elfman**

**para encontrarte andres de leon**

_**Nada es como es, **_

_**Cuando uno mira a atrás **_  
_**Cuesta comprender **_  
_**Que estamos aquí **_  
_**Y es verdad… **_  
_**Lo que era un imposible **_  
_**Hoy se ha hecho realidad **_  
_**Despertar… **_  
_**Y sentirte entre mis brazos **_  
_**No es un sueños más… **_

_**Para sonreír **_  
_**Antes tuve que llorar **_  
_**Y perder para tenerte **_  
_**Tuve que decir **_  
_**Lo que no podía callar **_  
_**Y escapar **_  
_**Para encontrarte **_

_**Tuve que sentir **_  
_**Lo que es la desilusión **_  
_**Tuve que arriesgar **_  
_**Y romper un corazón **_  
_**Y sufrir **_  
_**Y caer **_  
_**Y volver a levantarme **_  
_**Para encontrarte **_

_**Hoy tocas mis heridas **_  
_**Y sientes el dolor **_  
_**Llenamos el vacío **_  
_**Con este amor **_  
_**Ya no hay dudas **_  
_**Que las vueltas del camino **_  
_**Nos iban a juntar **_  
_**No es misterio **_  
_**Que para llegar a ti **_  
_**Yo tendría que esperar **_

_**Para sonreír **_  
_**Antes tuve que llorar **_  
_**Y perder para tenerte **_  
_**Tuve que decir **_  
_**Lo que no podía callar **_  
_**Y escapar **_  
_**Para encontrarte **_

_**Tuve que sentir **_  
_**Lo que es la desilusión **_  
_**Tuve que arriesgar **_  
_**Y romper un corazón **_  
_**Y sufrir **_  
_**Y caer **_  
_**Y volver a levantarme **_  
_**Para encontrarte **_

_**Para encontrarte…. **_

_**Tuve que sentir **_  
_**Lo que es la desilusión **_  
_**Tuve que arriesgar **_  
_**Y romper un corazón **_  
_**Y sufrir **_  
_**Y caer **_  
_**Y volver a levantarme **_  
_**Para encontrarte…**_

**al terminar la canción evergreen dice**

**tsk al tiro te respondo elfman**

**responder las canciónes es de hombres-dijo elfman**

**pero si ella es/yo soy una mujer- dijieron todos y ever**

**ever se va hacia el lugar del vestuario y donde ahi canciones**

* * *

C**ON EVERGREEN**

**ningun atuendo es para la reinas de las hadas no hay ninguno que sea de mis gustos yo ya tengo la canción pero no el vestido**

**despues de unos minutos**

**lo encontre espero que le guste este atuendo **

* * *

**EN EL ESCENARIO**

**evergreen esta en el escenario con un yukata rojo con verde **

**espero que con esta cancion entiendas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son iguales a los que tu sientes por mi elfman-dijo evergree**

**HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE CALVIN HARRIS Y DISCIPLES**

_**I want you to breathe me in**_  
_**Let me be your air**_  
_**Let me roam your body freely**_  
_**No inhibition**_  
_**No fear**_ _**How deep is your love?**_  
_**Is it like the ocean?**_  
_**What devotion are you?**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_  
_**Is it like Nirvana?**_  
_**Hit me harder again**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_  
_**(bis)**_ _**Is it like the ocean?**_  
_**Pull me closer again**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_ _**Open up my eyes **_  
_**And tell me who I am**_  
_**Let me in on all your secrets**_  
_**No inhibition**_  
_**No sin**_ _**How deep is your love?**_  
_**Is it like the ocean?**_  
_**What devotion are you?**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_  
_**Is it like Nirvana?**_  
_**Hit me harder again**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_  
_**(bis)**_ _**Is it like the ocean?**_  
_**Pull me closer again**_  
_**How deep is your love?**_ _**-So tell me how deep is your love?- **_  
_**-Could it go deeper?-**_  
_**(bis)**_ _**How deep is your love?**_ _**-So tell me how deep is your love- **_  
_**-Could it go deeper?-**_  
_**(bis)**_ _**How deep is your love?**_

_**AL terminar la canción elfman grita responder canciónes es de hombres para despues ir donde ever y la abrasa por la cintura y dice ever quieres ser mi novia**_

_**no era suficiente decirte que si conmicancion-dice evergreen mientras le pega con su abanico**_

_**entonces me permites darte un beso?-pregunta elfman**_

_**si- evergreen dice pero despues que diga esto elfman la besa y al terminar el beso los dos bajan del escenario y se dirijan hacia sus asientos donde estan juntos**_

* * *

**con el maestro y mira**

**al final de la noche todos van a tener una pareja no lo crees maestro_pregunto mira**

**si-dijo makarov**

**ahora vamos a decir cual es la siguiente pareja**

* * *

**nota de autor**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE LO HICE A PETICION DE **** Ai Higurashi(espero a ver escrito bien tu nombre)**

* * *

**EL ATUENDO DE EVERGREEN ESTA EN meganekkodaily . tumblr post / / fairy - tail - evergreen - come - to - think - of - it ES SIN LOS ESPACIOS**

* * *

**TAMBIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA QUE ES UN CROSSOVER DE ONE PIECE Y FAIRY TAIL LLAMADO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y HAY UN 90 PORCIENTO QUE TAMBIEN HAGA ESA HISTORIA EN INGLES POR FAVOR LE PUEDEN DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIRLES QUE NO SE SI VOY A CONTINUAR UN CAMBIO INESPERADO YA QUE SE ME ESTA LLENDO LA INSPIRACION PARA ESA HISTORIA**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SE DESPIDE**

**HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1**


End file.
